


Soliloquy of a Sojourner

by angelusCovenant



Category: miscellaneous - Fandom
Genre: And time future contained in time past, Are both perhaps present within time future, Gen, Is it true that time present and time past, i wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusCovenant/pseuds/angelusCovenant
Summary: A Seer reminisces on her session, and on the nature of Time itself.(UNFINISHED! Read A/N before commenting)





	Soliloquy of a Sojourner

**Author's Note:**

> (This is UNFINISHED, and will not be completed until later -- just posting so that this won't be deleted.)

Uploading yourself to the artificial intelligence and assimilating with it once more had been difficult for you, of course. There you were, finally alive as flesh and blood for the very first time, and yet things needed to revert to the way they had been for so long.

An unsettling, heavy silence hung over the atmosphere. It was the sound of procrastinating on fixing an unresolved, pressing matter. It had been this way for months now. You had become a silent guardian of your session, observing them live out their lives from behind only a one-way glass window.


End file.
